percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Order and Chaos: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 The cyclops charged, Mr Wales charged at him head on. Their fists collided, their strengths were equal. The Cyclops, with his already superhuman strength and Mr Wales, with his mechanical arm that could deliver thousands of pounds of force. They were at a stand still, both trying to knock the other down with pure brute force. Mr Wales was slowly losing the struggle, his knees were bending down, the strain on his face was obvious. "Yes, fall to your knees demigod! Bow down to Torque!" The cyclops exclaimed. Mr Wales, put in one last ditch effort. He stepped on the Cyclops's foot, the cyclops stepped back holding his foot. Mr Wales, bent down, ready for his strike. He jumped up, his metal fist ready to deliver a blow. His fist connected with the cyclops's jaw, an uppercut that sent the Cyclops up and smashing against the ceiling. The blow was enough to kill the cyclops and sent down a shower of dust on the demigods. Allen spat out a mouthfull of dust. "That was an interesting fight." Lionel mirrored his actions. "You can say that again." "That was an interesting fight." Allen repeated. "I didn't mean it literally!" Lionel exclaimed. Trip laughed, atleast the boys were back to normal. Her eyes went to her mythology teacher. His right arm was human, ripped muscles, tanned, with burn marks and scars on it. His left arm was bronze, their was some shiny metal under it, probably steel, there was holes were smoke came out from at times. His mechanical arm reached up to his shoulder, where there was more metal covering part of his chest. The sound of a motor, only it was silent and barely audible. Mr Wales looked at her, his grey eyes filled with concern. Trip then remembered the matter at hand. "Okay! Which one of you is going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Lionel looked away, pretending to be occupied with the architecture of the school. Allen whistled, not meeting her gaze. My Wales sighed. "I will, but not here. We should all retreat to my house." "But my mom.." "I tell her your with me. She trusts me remember?" Allen said. "Okay.." Trip was reluctant to travel to a teachers house, surrounded by guys. Lionel made a tsk sound. "We won't do anything to you Trip. If we do, then sunboy over here is going to pummel us." Allen scowled at him. "Well." Trip made her decision. "Let's go." They walked out to where Mr Wales's car was. They got in and Mr Wales started the engine, and they drove to his house. Her teacher's house was an apartment. The contents of the house were arranged in what Trip had begun to call a 'tidy-mess'. The books were stacked up and not clustered on the floor, they weren't, however, arranged neatly, thus it was a tidy-mess. It was something she saw alot when her father was alive and also in his study where the contents of the room were not touched. The teacher motioned towards the sofa, the three friends sat down. Mr Wales sat on the opposite sofa, across from them. "Now." He rested his chin on his fist. "Where to begin?" ---- "So you." Trip pointed a finger to each of the boys in the room. "Are demigods? The same demigods that we learned in class." The three boys nodded in union. She poined at Allen, "Whose your godly parent?" "Apollo." She looked at Mr Wales. "Hephaestus." Finally, Lionel. "Hyperion." "So how do I fit into this?" She asked. "Your a demigod as well." Allen said. The answer came as a shock to her, she? A demigod? "No..No..I have a dad. I have his picture...I remember him...." She said, her voice shaky. "Oh really?" Lionel said. "Yes it is true that Flinn Miles was the husband of your mother, but what proof do you have that he is your father?" "No...It can't be true..." Trip hugged herself, it couldn't be true. Had her entire life been a lie? "Lionel stop it!" Allen's voice rang clear and loud. His arm went around her, covering her in the familar embrace of her best friend. "But you should know something esle in this current world of ours. After several incidents, the Olympian gods decided to go into isolation again. Them, along with all the other immortals, the titans and the protogenos, signed a contract, sworn on River Styx thrice, that they will never again involve themselves in the affairs of mortals. Thus, ten years ago, they cut themselves off from the mortal world." "But through out these three years. Without the gods influence, monsters have grown stronger, their evolving. Celestial bronze, the metal that we use for our weapon became less effective. Once a upon a time, with those weapons, one cut was enough to kill those monsters. Now, only a fatal strike would kill them. Mist does not cover us like it used too. Life has become harder for us demigods, but like those monsters, we're evolving as well." He nodded at Lionel. Lionel stood up. "Calamity, Strife." He whispered. His bracelets around his wrist glowed, then they took the shape of two identical handguns. "Calamity and Strife. The twin guns. They take the light that I create and compress them into bullets." Lionel said. "I don't have to reload, and they don't get jammed. I can shoot at long as I can pull the trigger." Trip heard the sound of the motor and some mechanical contraption moving. She turned to her teacher, he was flexing his metal arm. "This is also a advancement in technology for demigods, years ago, this would not have been possible. Now.." "How did you lose it? Your arm I mean." Trip asked. "Drakon poison." He said. Trip had no idea what a Drakon was, but she didn't continue it further as it obviously brought back alot of bad memories. "I think it's times for you to go home Patricia." Mr Wales looked at Allen. "Do you mind sending her home?" "Of course not." Allen stood up immediately. "I'll go with him-" Lionel started but Mr Wales cut him off. "No Lionel, you stay here. We have things to discuss." Lionel didn't look pleased with that order, but made no further comment on it. Allen lead Trip out of the house and they began their travel back to Trip's house. Night had already fallen when they started walking. They mostly walked in silence, until Trip broke the silence. "When were you planning to tell me?" Allen looked at her and hesitated. "I wasn't." "I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other?" "I didn't want you to be involved in this life of mine. It just brings death and suffering." Trip considered his words. She had come close to death earlier, but Allen, Lionel and Mr Wales had come to save her. Would it really be better if she knew his life? "But I guess I have no choice but to get you involved huh? Now that you are actually a demigod." "Yeah." Was all Trip could say. "Trip?" "Yeah?" "I promise to protect you from here on out. Like I always have, but this time it will be monsters rather than the bullies in the playground." He chuckled. Trip remembered the time in pre-school, she had been bullied by the other kids for no other reason than the fact that they could. Allen had come and saved her, her knight in shining armour. That's when their friendship had started. "Well yeah. It's just us-" She started. "-against everyone esle that stands in our way." Allen finished their secret motto. Their hands reached out, grabbed each other's forearms, slid down all the way to their hands, and they gave each other a high five. Another one of their friendship practises. They finally reached Trip's home. Vanessa Evergreen opened the door to greet them. " "Patricia Isabella Evergreen! Where in the world have you been?! No call, no messages. What's the point of you having a phone if your not going to use-" That's when her mother noticed Allen. "Oh you were with Allen." "Yes Ma'am. Just making sure that she returned home safely, she's in safe hands don't worry." "Oh, that's fine then." Of course it was fine if she was out with Allen. Her mom loved him and trusted him like her own son, it would make sense seeing how much time he had spent over at Trip's house and the years Trip and Allen had been friends. "Come inside Patricia. Allen would you like to come in?" Her mother asked. "Nah, it's okay. My mom's probably worried. Goodbye Ms Evergreen, see ya later Trip." He turned around and walked away. "He's a good boy." Her mom stated. "Yes he is." Trip agreed. She looked at him leave, she remembered this morning there was a bow and quiver slung over his back. At that time he was a warrior, but he remained her best friend, the person that had promised to stay by her side through thick and thin. She looked at him now, he was nothing like the boy that had saved her before at the playground. ''Were his shoulders, always that broad? ''She asked herself silently, as her mother closed the door infront of her. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 5|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 13:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Dark Future Series Category:Chapter Page